First consider the expression for: Take the product of $5$ and $x$ and add $-4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $4$ and the product of $4$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What does adding $-4$ to $5x$ do? $5x$ $ - 4$ What is the quantity of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (5x - 4) = \color{orange}{4(5x-4)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{4(5x-4)}$ $4(5x-4)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(5x-4)+4$.